Sorting:Amelia Bennet
}}1. If you could only save one of the following items, what would you choose? : A. The Ornate Mirror : B. The Chest with Runic Inscriptions : C. The Yellow-Parchment Map : D. The Rare Gemstone 2. Sunset or Sunrise? : A. Sunset : B. Sunrise 3. What creature are you looking forward to learning about most? : A. Werewolves : B. Dragons : C. All of them! : D. Merfolk 4.'' "The place of the Lady is..."'' : A. ...Wherever she has the best vantage point : B. ...Supporting her husband and family : C. ...Away from harm : D. ...Up to the Lady in question 5. Left or Right? : A. Right : B. Left 6. Which virtue is most valuable? : A. Humour : B. Decorum : C. Amiability : D. Prudence 7. If you seek wisdom and insight, seek it among the... ? : A. Magistrates : B. Philosophers : C. Aristocrats : D. Poets ---- 8. Give a '''detailed '''history of your character - if a student, at least two paragraphs, if an adult, at '''least '''three. Arthur Bennet was, in simple terms, a pirate. Having been sold to a ship when he was only ten, he spent the next decade moving from crew to crew until he was able to afford his own ship. Thus, by the time he met Ghita Russo, he was captain of a ship that was renowned. Ghita was an Italian witch and was running from the Italian ministry of magic when she met Arthur, having decided to hide somewhere in the Caribbean. It was in one of these islands did the two of them meet. For Arthur, they were in love. Love at first sight. However, for Ghita, it was a chance for protection and a source of income. For a year, she sailed around with Arthur, having convinced him to take her on his ship, and it had taken only a few months to realise she had fallen pregnant. Not wanting the child, initially she had looked for ways to get rid of it but failed when Arthur caught on. Wanting the child, he convinced her to keep it and five months later, they had given birth to a girl. However, Ghita didn't even stay to name the child. By the next morning, she had ran off. They had stopped in Britain for the child and it was simple for Ghita to find passage out of the town they had stayed in. For two years, Arthur had looked for her until he finally tracked her down, finding her with another man. Though he never told his daughter this, he had shot both of them when he found them. The child, on the other hand, was named Amelia and was spoilt by Arthur and the rest of the crew. She grew up on their ship, and treated every land as foreign and rubbish compared to what her home was. She was treated like a princess and had her father wrapped around her finger. She was free for the most part. Until she was four and captured by a rival ship. Held for ransom, they kept her prisoner for four months in a small cage on an unknown island. They couldn't risk taking her onto the ship and being found. The amount that was offered for her was atrocious but Arthur paid it. Of course, he wiped out a lot of other pirate ships and raided countless government ships to do so, causing the British government to put him on their watchlist. Arthur was on the verge of selling the ship really. However, they got her back in one piece. A miracle. Afterwards, Amelia was often left with Arthur's sister, her aunt, on the mainland in England. She ran a local bar, though often dealt with smuggling and other criminal business. Amelia hated this. She wanted to be with her father on the boat, not with a stranger on land. For the next few years, her and her aunt never got along and Amelia was often left alone to fend for herself. However, she did learn a great deal from the aunt. How to get away with crime, who her connections were, as well as other things. Of course, Amelia did still spend some time on the ship, small trips during the summer. It was during these trips that Amelia had her first magical incident. She was seven years old and was told that she was to return to her aunt. Throwing a tantrum, she caused one of the oars to crack in half. Fortunately, one of the crew members was a wizard himself and placed the blame on him, seeing as he was close to the oar, in order to keep Amelia secret. Afterwards, he explained to Amelia and her father what she was and what future lay ahead for her. Seeing as it was in the 17th century, many people, especially sailors who were already superstitious, believed in witches and magic thus it wasn't difficult for him to accept it. Also, seeing as he was on the run from the law, he couldn't hand her over and naturally didn't have the heart to toss her overboard. However, he was still superstitious and believed Amelia would bring bad luck. Considering when she was four, she nearly caused them to be shipless and broke, it wasn't much of a stretch. So at seven years old, Amelia was stuck with her aunt permanently. She wasn’t pleased about it but what could a seven year old do? Run away and never see her father again? She wouldn’t dare. However, it only took four years until she was sent to Hogwarts. She liked it well enough, she liked Magic and duelling but, to her, it wasn’t the same as being on the sea and still found herself dreaming of being back there. Whatever. Amelia wasn’t the type to let it hold her down so she made the best of Hogwarts. However, in fifth year, it changed. Arthur was arrested and hung, along with the rest of the crew, leaving Amelia alone save for her aunt. Now in her sixth year, she’s surviving as best she can with a certain hatred for anyone in power. 9. Give the personality of your character - at least one paragraph. Amelia in one word is: Vain. Often believed to be shallow, Amelia's priority is herself and only herself. Her main focus appears to be jewellery. She's never constantly without some piece on her body and feels rather naked whenever she takes them off. Her appearance is an important factor within her life and she does whatever she can to upkeep it. She's also incredibly jealous and hates to feel second best to anyone in the same room as her. Her appearance, always rich and constantly covered in jewels, can often lead her to be mistaken for a type of noble, a mistake she doesn't mind from happening. She can be incredibly snobbish and can often mistake herself superior with the people around her and can often judge based on first appearances. She's driven, however, and would do anything she can in order to get what she wants and can be quite manipulative when she wants to be. However, when she's hurt, she can become quite cold and distant from the person in question. 10. What is your character's appearance? If you have a picture please post it here! FC: Caitlyn Stacey 11. Does the character have any special abilities? If so, please elaborate. None 12. How many characters do you already have? If this is your first, please state so. 1 char 13. What time zone are you? gmt+10 Sonofapollo Owl Me 11:24, July 22, 2018 (UTC) Category:Sorted